The present invention relates to arrangements with a waste containers, as well as to a cover therefor, and a cover opening mechanism, for household and sanitary applications.
In known arrangements of this type which are usually utilized in household or in public buildings and in particular in bathrooms, water closets, kitchens and the like, the opening mechanisms has at least one foot pedal which acts through a rod or the like onto the container cover. Such openings mechanisms are susceptible to troubles and frequently difficult to operate since the whole arrangement as a rule is easily displaceable on the ground and not always occupies such location in which an easy access to the foot pedal is possible. In addition, the foot pedal and/or the rod easily band during use, whereby the opening mechanism becomes inoperative. As a result, the arrangements having waste containers which are provided with covers and are, therefore, preferred for hygienic reasons become frequently inoperative, which especially in hospitals, schools, swimming pools, etc. is very disturbing.